Slytherin Princess
by Justifye
Summary: Harry wakes up in a strange new reality after a bump to the head. Hermione is not only Slytherin's cunning Princess, but Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew he was supposed to keep his distance, things had been strange since he woke up in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing but he couldn't help himself. What kind of world was he living in if Hermione was not only a Slytherin, but a pure-blood Slytherin dating Draco Malfoy. He'd nearly sputtered out his pumpkin juice when he casually asked Ron if he'd seen Hermione around.

"Hermione...Malfoy's serpent girlfriend?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows before chomping down on some weird colored licorice. "I guess I've seen her around in class, why?"

Things had only gotten stranger. Neville was a serious, straight-laced Ravenclaw and Luna was a fairly mild mannered Gryffindor.

Whatever was happening right now had to be more than a simple bump to the head, it was pure magical intervention. But why? He'd reasoned to himself that he would go with the flow until he found out more information but when he saw Malfoy moving towards Hermione's face as if he was going to kiss her across the grounds something in him snapped when she didn't immediately push him away. She _had _to be under an Imperious curse.

Within seconds he'd sprinted toward the couple and pulled Hermione away. " What are you doing?" He practically screamed tugging her away from Malfoy.

"What am I doing?" Hermione shrieked widening her maple colored eyes in disbelief and shoved Harry's over-protective hands off of her. "What are _you _doing? Draco's my boyfriend".

The last three words of her sentence threw him off, because for a split second he thought he heard his best-friend call Draco, the disgusting prat her boyfriend. That would be just physically impossible, maybe Hermione was the one that bumped her head a bit too hard.

"I saw him grab you", Harry defended. He may have only had a bird's eye view but he was certain he had just interrupted an argument. He could tell by Hermione's flushed cheeks, and furrowed brows.

"What I do with Granger doesn't concern you, why don't you run along and find the weasel? ", he retorted snarling his nose at the frumpy brunette and prepared to turn on his heel. "Let's go", Draco demanded not bothering to make sure his petite girlfriend was behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and adjusted her leather knapsack on her small rounded shoulder. A far cry for her ratty old knit bag. Slytherin fit her, Harry thought with a frown while bending down to hand over the discarded spell book off the ground.

"Thanks…Potter", Hermione blinked unsurely when Harry caught her gaze. Why was he being so kind towards her? In all her year's at Hogwarts he hadn't said more than a couple of words to her, but now he was hurtling across the grounds because he thought Draco was being rough with her?

She smiled politely at him.

"Harry", Harry shrugged one shoulder with a friendly grin and pushed up his rounded spectacles.

"Well, thank you Harry", Hermione corrected herself with a head nod and held her palm out for him to shake causing the gold dragons on her charm bracelet to jingle against her pale wrist.

"Granger, let's go", Draco hissed tugging on her wrist possessively.

Hermione frowned snatching her arm back. "I'm fine where I am, thanks", she responded coolly crossing her arms across her chest silently daring him to make her move.

Draco clenched his jaws together and resisted the urge to hex Harry, and shake some sense into his girlfriend altogether.

Harry chuckled a little to himself at how even Slytherin Hermione was still as head strong as ever.

"Something funny Potter?" Draco sneered tightening his grip around the wand in the pocket of his jumper.

Hermione stood in front of Harry shielding him from Draco's wand before he even had the chance to pull it out. Draco may have been cold, and calculating, but all those traits were useless when Hermione was concerned.

"Goodbye Draco".

"You have seriously lost your—".

"Good-_bye _Draco", she repeated as if she was dismissing an unruly child.

Draco stepped closer to Hermione and took hold of her chin. " I'll deal with you later", he hissed before forcefully planting a rough kiss on her lips. He trailed his eyes behind her and focused his silver eyes on Harry.

"Keep your distance Potter, my little girlfriend won't be there to protect you next time", Draco cautioned with a steely gaze before stalking off.

Now it was Harry's turn to scoff. "What could you possibly see in that prat?"

Hermione shrugged underneath her thick knitted green scarf looking out into the distance while the crisp wind blew a few strands out her face.

"He's not that bad, he can be sweet when he wants to be", She shrugged. Defending her relationship with Draco was tiring. People just couldn't understand what she could possibly see in someone so cold, and demanding.

How could she possibly tell them that she kind of liked being bossed around, and that nice guys just didn't do it for her? She would have loved nothing more than to fall in love with a Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw to spite her parents. But luck would have it that she fell head over heels for a Slytherin. The _Prince _of Slytherin to be exact.

Life just wasn't fair, she decided.

"I'm sure his idea of sweet is tying up a group of Hufflepuff's in your honor", Harry playfully teased earning him a soft, familiar laugh.

"You're funny Harry Potter, who would've thought it?"

"You dating a Slytherin, who would've thought it?" Harry spoke absent-mindedly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry, where the heck did you disappear to-oh", Ron breathed surprised when he saw Harry all chummy with Slytherin's princess.

Ron gulped. He'd seen her in passing, or standing disapprovingly next to Draco's cronies but never this close.

She was gorgeous.

Her striking honey-colored eyes, and her silky straight cognac colored hair dipped to the middle of her back and curled at the tips.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Ron seriously.

Ron opened his mouth to speak and closed it like a fish out of water. "Mhmm".

"I guess we'll see you around, yeah?" Harry asked turning to leave.

"Wait", Hermione interrupted. "You two have Herbology next don't you?"

Harry and Ron nodded affirmative.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her fellow Slytherin's standing in a tight circle and whispering, she was sure they'd have a million stories to relay back to Draco before she saw him again.

"So do I, I'll join you", she said self-assuredly taking her spot in between the two and leading the way. Her boyfriend would just have to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_"I mean seriously Hermione, have you lost your mind?" Pansy furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows up at Hermione's nonchalant demeanor in disapproval. It simply made no sense. Every since they were younger, Hermione had always been the pretty, perfect, and sly one that could keep up with the boys and still present herself as a dashing young pure-blood in their society. What irked her was how she did everything without trying or particularly caring.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, _the _Prince of Slytherin was wrapped around her pretty little finger and yet she acted as if it didn't matter that she was enthralled with Hogwarts's most prized bachelors.

_Her _last name would be _Malfoy _one day, she would be Mrs. Malfoy one day and the thought of it made Pansy sick. She clearly wasn't worthy, Malfoy women didn't mouth off, and they certainly wouldn't been seen around with the likes of a Potter or a Weasley.

"Hmm", Hermione thought for a moment and patted her index finger against her chin in deep thought. " No Parkinson, I think its still there", she sarcastically remarked continuing down the corridor on her way to the library to catch up on her homework, even though she was already weeks ahead. It was brisker than usual, and she wished she had worn one of her thicker robes.

"I get it if you're upset with Malfoy he can be a down right git, but becoming all chummy with Potter and his ginger sidekick?" Pansy remarked as if she tasted something bad. "Don't taste his patience, I've known him a lot longer than you".

That did it.

Hermione rounded forward, facing the witch with sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes. " Don't you dare bring up my relationship as if you know anything about it", she spoke calmly, sounding all the more deadly. "Unbeknownst to you and the rest of the school, everything I do isn't motivated by Draco. I have my own mind, and I intend to use it".

She walked to class with two Gryffindor's earlier in the day, and now her fellow Slytherin's were ready to castrate her. If Hermione was being completely honest, she didn't mind stirring up the pot and for some strange reason she felt like Potter was familiar. Which was strange, because as far as she was concerned that hadn't really spoken since their Potions project the year before. Draco was down right pissed Snape had assigned Harry as her partner, and demanded that he keep his words at a minimum whenever he spoke to her.

Pansy flicked her jet-black hair out of her face feigning boredom. "By all means do as you please, just don't come crying to me when that dragon breathes fire", she snarked. If Granger wanted to play with fire, then so be it, she'd love to see her burn any day.

Hermione subconsciously looked down at the charmed dragon bracelet on her wrist, she hated how everyone always insinuated that she should be afraid of her own boyfriend. She knew how ruthless, and demeaning but with her he was mostly all bark and no bite. Other girls that came before her, Pansy included were simply accessories- she on the other hand was his equal. Initially, when they first started dating he tried to control her every move, and dictate what she could and couldn't do but when Draco realized that she couldn't be manipulated by him he truly fell in love.

In many ways, she tamed the dragon.

"If that's all, I have studying to do", Hermione retorted crossing her arms over each other when she felt a cold draft waif through the hallway.

"Well don't let me disturb you", Pansy spoke sarcastically turning on her heel to stalk away with her shoulder length hair billowing behind her like a cape of darkness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued inside the library, she was halfway toward her designated table when she bumped into Harry Potter himself.

"Sorry- Oh!", Harry spoke excitedly when he saw that it was Hermione. He had been secretly scouring the library looking for information about the Granger's and some type of spell explaining how he'd ended up in this strange alternate universe without seeming mad. Dumbledore would never believe him unless he had hard hitting evidence.

"What're you reading there, Potter?" Hermione asked eyeing the thickly bounded book tucked underneath his arm. " Spells, Counteractive...", she straightened her neck trying to get a better view at the book's title until Harry slid into his book bag.

"Research really, what are you doing here?" He'd pictured Slytherin Hermione as a dim-witted wheat blonde that gossiped by day, and followed Draco's lead by night.

She shrugged one shoulder walking towards her usual table in the middle while Harry followed. " One doesn't become top in all her classes by sitting around the fireplace gossiping about who shagged who, I study. Father couldn't get a Quidditch player, but he certainly does have a daughter that's the brightest witch of her age".

Harry smiled proudly, for a second he saw traces of Gryffindor spirit in his best-friend.

"I see not everything has changed about you, your hairs a bit brighter but you're still the same I see". _Minus your house colors, and that slimy git of a boyfriend._

Hermione frowned. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Harry gave her a confused look, taking out the thick book once again.

"Speaking about me as if you've known me before", she reached for the book and Harry quickly snatched it back.

" Do you know something I don't?" she asked, squinting her honey colored eyes suspiciously.

"No", Harry quickly lied. "It's just...it's just you remind me of somebody I know".

"Oh", Hermione smiled leaning back into her chair and smirked. " A girlfriend is it? I remind you of your girlfriend. I'm flattered, tell me what was she like?"

"Not girlfriend, best-friend. She um... used to go here"

Hermione nodded interestedly urging him to continue. " What house was she in?"

"Gryffindor, but she's different now".

Hermione shrugged again. " That's life, so why are you looking up information about me and my family?" She asked casually upon noticing her family's crest and last name on the spine of a book poking outside of Harry's backpack.

Harry gulped.

"I'm not angry, just curious. People have quite a fascination with last names. Yours is famous, Malfoy's is status, and mine... is somewhere in between. But I guess you already knew that. Didn't you? ", Hermione narrowed her eyes putting two and two together, the sly part of her on automatic defense.

"Are you trying to befriend me to get to Malfoy? I know your history together".

"No, I would never betray you like that", Harry breathed seriously. Never, under any circumstances could he have seen himself ever purposely trying to hurt her or Ron.

Hermione watched him skeptically for a few seconds before speaking. "I trust you, but I don't know why yet. So what did you find out?" she asked casually pulling books, and parchment out of her bag.

"That you come from a long line of strong witches, and extremely powerful wizards".

"Not from the book, what have you heard about me? I'm sure you've asked around".

Harry looked uncomfortable, she was so cunning and self-assured it was if she was always 5 steps ahead of whatever game she was playing.

"I heard you nearly broke the sorting hat first year, you played legilimens with the hat and nearly drove it mad when it tried to decide which house you'd be placed in".

"I didn't like the idea of my thoughts being read, so I blocked it out and told it where I wanted to be. Ambition beats bravery every time my friend", she remarked wandlessly levitating the book out of Harry's bag and placing it in hers.

Harry stood. " Well, I guess I should get going".

"And Harry, next time you want to know something about me please contact the source", she teased at his retreating back.

...

Hermione was walking the corridors again, alone this time when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and forcefully pull her inside a darkly lit vacant room.

Before she could speak, or even begin to search for her wand she was shoved against a brick wall.

"What did I tell you about walking alone?" Draco hissed, causing her to nearly sigh in relief. For a second there, she really thought she was in danger.

"I'm a big girl Draco, I don't need your constant surveillance".

He sneered down at his petite girlfriend, and pressed his body into hers harder when she tried to remove herself.

"What were you doing with him?" Draco asked casually gripping her jaw into his pale hands and forcing her to look up at him. Hermione absolutely hated when he used his physical strength against her, it was worse than using magic.

"I don't have to-".

"_Answer_ me", Draco snarled in a low whisper to let her know he didn't feel like having playful banter today.

She wandered how he could have possibly known moments before she was in the library with Harry, but wasn't surprised. Malfoy had eyes and ears all around the school keeping tabs on her.

"Nothing".

"Don't lie to me love", He tightened his grip around her jaw and this time it actually stung.

"I'm not, Draco that hurt's", Hermione complained prying his hands away from her face and glared at him crossly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"If I catch you with him again i'll hurt him", Draco demanded seriously stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb before leaned forward to peck her pillow soft lips.

"You smell intoxicating", He lips moved down to her jaw and her collarbone while his fingers played with the buttons of the shirt underneath her jumper. Draco slid his knee in between her legs and deepened the kiss until Hermione shoved him off.

"Get off of me, i'm not the one with the list of faceless whores. I exchange a few sentences with Harry and Ron and all of a sudden-".

"_Harry _and _Ron? _You're on first name basis with them now are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened, had she really slipped up and called them by their first names? It took her years to call Malfoy "Draco". So why did she feel so comfortable calling two strangers by their first names?

She had to play the submissive role to throw him off her scent.

"What does it matter what I call them, I only care about you", she whispered stroking his arm gently trying to calm him down. He'd hex some guy earlier in the year for staring at her legs too long, who was to say what he'd do if he thought she actually like either one of them.

"I forbid you from seeing them", Draco spoke simply pointing his finger in her face as if he was disciplining a child. His tone was final, and left no room for discussion.

"But-".

"I wasn't asking you Granger, you're going to be a Malfoy one day I suggest you start acting like it".

Hermione turned her head to the side to avoid his lips, but he took hold of her chin and made a show of kissing her until her she felt deliriously happy with bruised lips.

"Do I have your word?"

He was so beautiful. His blonde hair was all wind swept like he had just come from Quidditch practice, and his grey eyes seemed to sparkle underneath his thick eyelashes.

Hermione was addicted, she knew she shouldn't love someone so brash, and controlling but she was utterly crazy about him.

"You're mine", he told her.

And she nodded, because it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not so rough next time, okay?" Hermione asked softly scooting to the edge of Draco's bed to fasten the buttons of her shirt. She could feel the fresh bruises on her hips and felt a dull ache between her legs. He'd been so rough with her she thought he was trying to tear her into two. She wanted to say something before but every time she was about to she lost her nerve. Sex with Draco wasn't like playfully bantering back and forth with him. He left no room for playfulness, he barely even spoke.

Even her first time with him he behaved like an animal, she eventually enjoyed it but still. She couldn't help but think how most girl's boyfriends would have been soothing and gentle, and then she reminded herself that she was with a _average _boy she was with Draco.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?" Draco asked sarcastically arching an eyebrow at his girlfriend. He was sprawled leisurely across the bed shirtless with the thin sheets draped around the lower half of her body. "Because all I could hear were moans of enjoyment thank you ".

He wasn't very nice, that much was true.

Hermione stood sliding her skirt up her hips ignoring the slight sting. "You're a pig", she retorted rolling her eyes and shrugged her jumper on. She was on her way outside the door when Draco caught her wrist and brought her back to him.

He wasn't joking anymore.

"I'm sorry".

"Aren't you always?" she sighed rolling her eyes and made to move again but he pulled her sideways toward him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco teased trailing kisses against he neck and collarbone.

"I have to go, i'm sure Goyle is tired of waiting in the common room", Hermione spoke with an agitated edge to her voice.

"Who cares about Goyle, I told him to make himself scarce tonight. Clearly he understood", Draco mumbled against her neck as he moved his lips against her pulse.

"I have to go, I guess you'll have the room to yourself tonight", Hermione remarked untangling herself from her boyfriend smoothing down her wild hair.

"Must you be so bloody dreadful all the time? " Draco asked rolling his eyes to the top of his head and dropping his elbows down so he was lying flat on his back.

"Only when i'm with you Malfoy", she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness. She was used used to sneaking outside the Slytherin boy's corridor she didn't even have to use her wand to cast a lighting spell to find her way back the room. If she was being honest with herself Hermione wished she hadn't came over. Sometimes Malfoy could be a down right git, and she hated him half the time. But the other half she was obsessed with him, the way he'd flick his hair out of his eyes right before he was mad, the way he walked, talked, and occasionally laughed all drove her mad.

"I'm a mess", she whispered softly to herself shaking out her distressed jungle of hair in the darkness. Hermione was so distracted on her stroll back to her room she barely even noticed herself bump into someone.

She gasped taking a step back before the figure said a quick 'Lumos' lighting the tip of their wand. When the glow revealed Professor McGonagall terse looking face.

"Professor", Hermione spoke breathlessly. " You scared me"

Apparently the old matron was doing her daily rounds around the castle to make sure all was well.

McGonagall maintain her calm exterior. " I'm sorry for giving you a fright, but as you very well know you should be in bed during these hours", she spoke suspiciously eyeing the brunette. " What are you doing up?"

Hermione licked her bottom lip nervously trying to think of something to save face. After all, she was a well respected student with high remarks. How could she possibly explain that she'd snuck out in the middle of the night to shag her slimy git of a boyfriend.

"I...uh couldn't get a decent rest and decided to wander the building, please don't punish my house for my careless mistake", Hermione pleaded worriedly running a nervous hand through her hair. She had to stop risking her academic decency for Draco. It was a school night, and against the rules she wished she had just stayed put in her bed like she originally planned.

McGonagall watched the girl with wise eyes, she'd been at Hogwarts's long enough to know Hermione was lying the moment she opened her mouth. If her wild bushy hair and wrinkled clothes weren't a clear giveaway her eyes told it all. She was a little girl mentally lost. Every since her first year McGonagall had kept an eye out for the witch whom she was certain was going to be a Gryffindor. And was impressed with the girl for the most part, and thought she made good decisions except in her dating life.

"Very well, off to bed", She dismissed the young witch with a flick of a wrist.

Hermione's shoulders slumped in relaxation. " Thank you Professor", she spoke before turning away.

"And Miss Granger".

Hermione turned expectantly.

"You're a bright young woman and have a mind of your own, just because someone beckons you does not mean you have to come".

Hermione looked down and felt her cheeks heat up, she was glad they were blanketed in darkness because she sure her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Yes Professor", Hermione managed to utter keeping her eyes focused on the ground beneath her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Professor".

"Well off to bed", McGonagall insisted. Hermione wasted not time in making a quick B-line sprint and straight to her bedroom. She felt utterly despicable. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be visiting Draco at night time anytime soon.

...

Draco threw his head back laughing during breakfast in the Great Hall causing a few Ravenclaw heads to turn in curiosity.

"Its _not_ funny", Hermione sucked in her teeth after telling him her humilitating story of getting semi-caught by the prudish professor.

"Oh, but it is", Blaise remarked with a smirk.

Hermione snapped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes into slits. The sneaky Slytherin looked so engulfed into her parchment his owl had dropped off she just assumed he wasn't paying attention.

"This is a private conversation Zabini, you may not be familiar with manners but you could at least pretend", She hissed pushing her plate away. Blaise and Draco were practically joined at the hip, and half their time spent together was with Blaise. It was bloody annoying was what it was.

"Easy Granger I haven't even had my pumpkin juice yet", Blaise remarked with a casual smirk bringing the glass goblet to his lips to take small, condescending sips.

"You know-".

"Enough", Draco spoke looking at the two , he did not feel like listening to her going back and forth with Zabini. Between the two he didn't think either would stop once started.

"Don't cut me off like that, I hate when you do that", Hermione spoke slipping her small hand from under Draco's protective one.

"You hate a lot of things I do, and yet here we are", He spoke dismissively shifting his gaze to The Daily Prophet and placing his hands over her again stroking her knuckles.

The argument would be pointless, so she decided to stop while she was ahead and reward him with stony glares and the silent treatment. Hermione looked out the corner of her eye feeling a jealous Slytherin toss an all to obvious glare of envy that she covered up with a smile as fake as her personality.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scanned the room with her eyes and accidentally made eye contact with Harry. She tried to quickly look away but he had already spotted her and waved, she acknowledge him with a small barely noticeable smile before she looked away.

Harry sat at the table with his friends a bit confused with Hermione's smile. Yesterday she'd seem so happy to see him, it almost felt like old times.

"Ron".

"Yeah?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast sputtering crumbs.

"Do you think Hermione's acting strange?" Now that he thought about it he'd seen her outside her class and was about to make a move to speak to her but she quickly turned in the opposite direction before he could speak.

"How should I know? I mean she is a Slytherin after all. You can't exactly trust there kind, and then you know she happens to be a girl and that lot of them are bloody confusing anyway", Ron shrugged.

"Don't forget about practice today, I really want to show up Malfoy. The stupid prat had the nerve to actually think I...".

Harry nodded half-listening, and kept a close eye on Hermione. His gaze shifted to Draco across the room who was watching him at the same time with a sneer on his face. He pulled Hermione closer underneath his arm and kissed her forehead while maintaining eye contact with Harry and smirked.

Inwardly, Harry felt his blood boil. There was something extremely wrong in this world and he couldn't wait to get back to his own. Hermione was _his _and Ron's best-friend, Ron's crush, Harry's confidant, not Draco's girlfriend.

It simply made no sense.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ginny asked from across the table flicking her red hair out of her face.

"I seemed to have lost my appetite"._  
_

He tried to think of possible solutions as to what was going on. Was he in a cursed alternate universe? Was this charmed to make him feel like he was loosing his mind? Were his friends all playing a cruel joke on him after his nasty bump?

"Do you guys feel different?" Harry asked observing Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

"Not at all", Ron shrugged taking huge gulps from his glass and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

Ginny lifted her eyebrow in disgust at her brother. " No, this is as normal as it gets".

"Are you feeling well Harry? I didn't want to say anything but you've been acting strange since that bludger took you out that day", Neville spoke concernedly.

"Yes i'm well", Harry insisted. " I just feel different. Don't you guys feel like someones missing?" He asked trying to hopefully jog their memories of their fellow Gryffindor and friend Hermione.

"Oh!" Ginny snapped her fingers realization taking over her features. " I know exactly what you mean".

"You do?" Harry asked wide-eyed and grin spreading across his face. _Finally, someone gets it._

"Seamus is in the infirmary with Scrofungulus, poor thing".

Harry nodded disappointed. " Yeah... that must be it".

...

Hermione huffed tirelessly out of her Divination class, it was something about that class that made her extremely uneasy. She of course was passing , but Professor Trelawney was quite mad and often insulted her intelligence.

As soon as she could she would drop the the class and take up something more reasonable like Arithmancy or Alchemy like Draco. She sighed distractedly adjusting the thickly bound book underneath her slender arm.

"There you are", Pansy greeted falling in step besides Hermione on her journey to her next class.

"Here I am", Hermione responded not making a point to hide her disinterest, and adjusted the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Malfoy's ball next weekend, Daph and I were going to go visit my mother's dress maker over the weekend. Did Narcissa say there was a specific color scheme because I can not have my dress class with the color scheme. I mean it happened to Clara last season and she looked terrible, remember?" Pansy laughed.

"How can I forget, she slept with Malfoy that night also", Hermione remarked bitterly. The first party he'd taken her to as his girlfriend they had a huge fight, they broke up and the same night he ended up sleeping with some rail thin blonde he grew up with as a child.

"Yes well lets no dwell on the past love, so shall we expect you Saturday or should you go over it with Draco first?" Pansy teased half bitterly batting her long eyelashes. For her to be such a pretty girl, she sure was ugly.

"Draco's not my father, I have my own mind", Hermione retorted. " And my mind chooses _not _to join you goodbye...love", Hermione retorted sarcastically walking ahead of the witch to indicate the conversation was over.

She was halfway down the hall when she realized that she was literally walking toward Harry, the same person she'd been trying to avoid. He waved again noticing her and began walking closer to her.

"Kind of busy Potter", Hermione quickly lied. Her class didn't start for another 15 minutes, she had more than enough time for small talk. She looked over her shoulder, Draco was supposed to be meeting up with her soon.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Potter, Merlin why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked furrowing furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well for starters you're calling me Potter again", Harry remarked matter of factly.

Hermione adjusted her thick book underneath her elbow. " Why do you keep speaking like that? As if we're friends or something. I shouldn't even be speaking to you. I don't even know you, your sworn enemies with my boyfriend why would you even be trying to befriend me? Did you think I was a complete sodding idiot? "

"I can't really explain, but I care about you".

"You what?" a snarky voice appeared behind him and the twosome turned to find Draco approaching with Crabbe and Goyle and either side of him. His clothes were perfectly pressed, and his hair was perfectly fringed making him look every bit of the Prince of Slytherin.

Harry ignored Malfoy and instead decided to focus on Hermione.

"I'm here whenever you want to listen".

Automatically Crabbe and Goyle took steps forward standing beside Harry.

"Potter this is sad even for you. Crooning after my girlfriend. Don't think I didn't see you drooling at her during breakfast. I'd hex you if I didn't have class next", Draco hissed grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her.

"Try to talk to her again and i'll destroy you", Draco coldly snared in disgust meaning every single word. Every since he was a boy he had been terribly possessive over things that belonged to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatics and placed her hand on her palm pushing him away.

"Let's go", she mumbled trying to distract him and deflect from the possible duel of the decade.

"Anything for you", Draco grabbed her by the chin and made a show of kissing her before throwing his arm over her shoulder and stalking off with his mindless cronies behind them.

Hermione allowed herself to be led away and chanced a glance back at Harry who was giving her a pitying look of disappointment as if he didn't recognize her.

She shrugged it off, he didn't know her. She wasn't some sugar plum sweet girl that could look beyond the obvious. She was a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor. Simple as that. She didn't need any more fake friends, at least Draco was honest. With Harry all she felt were secrets, and something deeper she couldn't put her finger on. She clung tighter to Draco with that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"By all means just stand and slouch like an everyday commoner", Draco retorted before taking a quick swig of firewhiskey. " I swear sometimes you were raised by muggles or something". Today was his mother's annual fundraising event for sick kids in St. Mungos, but in reality it was just another fancy ball kicking off the social scene of pure-blooded society.

He looked tired, so instead of arguing back she rolled her eyes sparing him the headache. Within the last few days he'd been uncharacteristically exhausted and snippy.

Hermione unslumped her shoulders begrudgingly and narrowed her eyes. Sometimes she absolutely detested the sight of him, and other times she couldn't stop staring. He was being pissier than usual and putting her in an awful mood. She smoothed down invisible wrinkles on her strapless floor length gown that Pansy convinced her to wear. It was magenta, strapless, and _so _completely not her.

"Well excuse me for not being bloody excited to be standing in an uncomfortable dress, and having meaningless conversations with people I don't care to know. This is all a ridiculous masquerade, everyone hates each other here. Its as if...", Hermione's words were swiftly cut off when Draco decided he heard enough and cut her off with a rough kiss meant to shut her up.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked suspiciously, tasting the faint after taste of liquor on her tongue.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit, she'd tossed back a wine glass or two when she first arrived with Pansy and Daphne to take some of the edge of the day off. But she didn't want him to know that, he hated when she drank.

She opened her mouth to speak once again but was swiftly muted.

" Shut up, my mother's coming", He spoke taking another quick sip before sitting it down on a near table, he drunk regularly, more than someone his age should actually.

For being raised a so-called well mannered gentlemen, Draco had absolutely no manners.

Before Hermione had time to come up with a decent response, Narcissa had floated toward them looking tall, and ethereal. The form fitting black gown she was wearing complimented her ice blonde hair, and sterling silver grey eyes. Although she had to be at least late 30's, early 40's she didn't look a day over 20. It was easy to see where Draco got his unbelievable, in-your-face-i'm -better-than-you good looks.

"Hello, Darling. How are your parents enjoying their vacation? ", she gripped Hermione's shoulders with her long well- groomed fingers and planted dainty air kisses on each of her cheeks before moving her gaze to Draco's slightly crooked tie, which she promptly fixed. It was barely noticeable, but Hermione had learned a long time ago that Narcissa Malfoy was heavily into the small details. Which was no surprise, since the ball room they were currently standing in was decked out gold encrusted napkins, expensive embroidered table cloths from Hungary,and the new grand chandelier she'd had installed especially for the charity event in her ball room.

"They're fine, thanks. You did a stunning job Mrs. Malfoy", Hermione squared her shoulders back and tried to make herself appear taller. Even in her 5 inch heels she felt dwarfed by Draco and his mother.

"Why thank you Hermione", Narcissa pulled her thin lips into an effortless smile. " I wanted to formally invite you to brunch on the grounds next weekend for brunch and tea with a friend of mine Viola, she's a well respected healer looking for someone to apprentice her over the summer".

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. She had been researching future careers, and becoming a healer was one that definitely interested her. Working under someone like Viola Van Buren would surely be worth her time over the summer.

"Yes, Abso-".

"No", Draco cut in before Hermione had the chance to agree. "Granger's busy".

Hermione snapped her eyes toward Draco hatefully, she hated whenever he tried to speak for her.

"I think _Hermione _can make her own decisions dear", Narcissa casually remarked with a smirk bringing her champagne flute to her delicate lips.

"I certainly can", Hermione hissed cutting her glare to Draco who seemed unaffected by her cold demeanor.

"Yes, well I see Judith's arrived. I must get going, but please let me know your decision soon", Narcissa called before disappearing into the crowd of well dressed socialites.

Hermione waited until she was out of ear shot to speak.

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of your mother. I am not your puppet Malfoy", she spoke with a hitch in her voice. Usually she would let it roll off her shoulders, but as of late his possessive behavior had begun

"Don't be so naive, do you honestly think _tea _with my mother wouldn't have ulterior motives ? You should know better. She's using that woman as bait, love. She's just nosy. Stop it with the wounded expression, you shouldn't be surprised that people'll use you to get to me", Draco remarked casually and nodded toward an older couple behind Hermione's narrow shoulder before pulling her by the hips closer to him until his center was pressed into hers.

Hermione scoffed and used her elbow to push herself off of him. " You're such a git, the world doesn't revolve around you. That was my decision to make. And unfortunately for you, my decision is yes. You don't dictate my decisions, maybe Harry was right", she added the last part spitefully.

The playful glint in Malfoy's eyes quickly disappeared at the mention of his arch nemesis. He advanced toward her menacingly until someone called his name, literally stopping him in his tracks.

It was Lucius.

He beckoned Draco to a tight group of debonair looking older men he wanted him to meet.

Draco nodded affirmative before turning back to his girlfriend. "I'll deal with you later", he remarked clenching his jaws and walking away. She expected to feel tense and remorseful, but she actually felt... relieved and giddy. Hermione reached her arm out to grab a bottle of wine from a passing by waiter and motioned across the room for Daphne to join her. They weren't particularly close, but she seemed over the party also, and was much more fun to be around than Pansy.

...

"Granger, I must say I didn't know you had it in you", Daphne remarked standing underneath the fairy lights of the Malfoy's elegantly charmed garden that overflowed with Saffron Crocus's, beautifully colored orchids, and rare tiger lilies.

She'd let her blonde hair free of its over teased up-do and free to fall down her back.

"It's a lot you don't know about me Greengrass, a witch has to keep some mysteries", Hermione joked taking the bottle and pressing it to her lips taking slow, and even gulps. She was seated on a bench with her legs parted and her dress bunched around her waist, any pureblooded woman, her mother included would just die of embarrassment at her unladylike behavior.

Daphne nodded listening to the murmurs of the party that was still in full swing. It sounded like a swirl of laughter and clinking glasses. She sighed running her thin fingers through her hair exasperatedly.

"These bloody social functions last far too long", she remarked breathily plopping down besides Hermione to stare at the partygoers while they periodically passed the bottle back and forth.

"Do you ever think we'll end up like them?" Hermione asked absently. If she became one of those pureblood social-climbing housewives she'd kill herself. While it was Pany's dream to become the next Mrs. Malfoy, she had far bigger dreams for herself.

"Of course we will", Daphne spoke turning to face the brunette with an uncharacteristically serious expression on her pretty face . " As much as we say we won't, we probably will. They were alcoholic degenerates likes us once too", she smirked before taking another huge gulp of the bitter liquid. They didn't know exactly what they were drinking, but it certainly was working.

"Well i'm not", Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Daphne lifted one thin shoulder in a shrug causing a sphaghetti strap to fall down her arm. " You're with Draco, you're practically already there", she giggled a little before hiccuping.

"You're mad Daph", she concurred taking the bottle back.

"Seriously", the blonde giggled again. "If anyone's primped to be the next first pureblood lady of society is you, that's why Pansy envies you. A lot of girls envy you, you're lucky to have Draco.

"I don't know why, he's mean and controlling. He's not nice, not even to me ".

Daphne shook out her hair and stood once the bottle was finished. " And yet you're still with him", she smirked again happily and called over her shoulder before leaving. " See, I told you you're no different than us Granger".

Hermione frowned at the comparison, she waited a few moments after Daphne before entering the party to kill off some of the buzz before she reentered the party. She was 5 minutes in a pointless conversation with some Slytherin whose name she couldn't remember when she felt the not-so-subtle gaze of a tall, chiseled man in the corner of the room follow her.

Once she'd ended the conversation she strolled her way towards him feeling a mix of confident and delirious, dammed alcohol.

"And you are?" Hermione asked unimpressed and lifted a eyebrow at the aggressive brunette that'd been ogling her every move all night.

"Dimitri Black", He smirked keeping his smoldering brown eyes focused on Hermione until she felt shackled by his gaze. He was taller than Draco, but had a similar build and a more olive complexion. Dimitri seemed a bit older and more mature. If she had to guess she'd assumed he was no more than 20.

He took her small hand and kissed it. " Pleasure to meet you... Miss?"

"Black", Hermione asked when her hand was released. " You're related to Narcissa?"

Dimitri nodded affirmative. " Yes, her and my mother are cousins", he said moving his gaze to Hermione's far more pleasing assets. Aside from being gorgeous, she had one of the most perfectly shaped bodies he'd seen in awhile.

"Interesting", Hermione nodded thinking she had better be more careful of who she spoke to at these social gatherings.

"So you never told me your name", He continued with the charm.

Hermione had finally felt the effect of the three mysterious alcohol she and Daphne had ingested and watched as Dimitri split into two before turning back into one.

"H-Hermione", she shook away the fuzziness and smiled. " Nice to meet you, but I better get on my way-", Hermione slurred her words and nearly lost her footing in her sleek floor length gown.

Dimitri swooped in and grabbed her around the waist promptly breaking her fall. " Are quite alright?" He let his fingers linger around her waist a second longer than needed.

Draco had been watching the scene unfold from a distance while he stood and conversed in a tight circle with his father's colleagues. But the moment he saw her trip he couldn't hold his composure any longer, it was as if she was deliberately trying to embarrass him. He marched over towards her and tightly gripped her wrist.

"Sloshed are we?" He asked after getting a whiff of her liquor filled breath. " Go to my room".

"No, But Draco I-".

"Got to my room", Draco raised his voice a octave and roughly nudged her body in the direction causing her to stumble again. She caught herself before she fell face first and turned around angrily.

"No", Hermione spoke defiantly causing a small chuckle to incite from Dimitri in entertainment. He enjoyed a little fire, it sure was a break from all the snobby pretentious people pleasing women he was used to.

"I am not your child, you don't control me nor do you own me", Hermione hissed narrowing her eyes. She didn't know if it was the liquor or she was experiencing pent up rage.

"Do as I say, this is not up for debate you're sloshed and behaving like a _slag", _Draco barked loud enough for nearly every_one _within earshot could hear.

Hermione felt her cheeks tint pink with embarrassment.

She clenched her small hands together defiantly. "Well this _slag _isn't going anywhere".

A vein appeared on the side of Draco's neck, and he looked ready to snap her neck like a Popsicle, but Hermione stood her ground. He'd been awful to her the entire night, and she wouldn't stand for it any longer. She hoped she was embarrassing him, it would make everything all the more satisfying.

Without warning he gripped her arm so tight it felt like her skin had tore and twisted it behind her back and flashed a tightly sealed smile at the few nosy on-lookers, from a distance it looked like he was simply escorting his date outside by the small of her back.

Once they were outside the foyer Draco released Hermione's arm as she let out a weak whimper in pain. He'd never been so rough with her before, she was almost afraid of him.

"I hate you!" Hermione screeched spitefully.

He pushed her petite body into the wall and pointed his index finger in between her eyes, while the other hand kept her into place by the shoulders. " Don't ever do that again". Draco huffed. " I hate you so much sometimes".

Hermione hiccuped feeling her chest heave and tears blotch her face. He looked like a mad man, his silver grey eyes looked deadly and serious instead of the usual playful glint. He was beginning to look more and more like Lucius everyday.

She shrugged from underneath him and snatched at the gold dragon charm bracelet he'd given her until it was off and threw it at Draco's chest feeling fire burn through her.

"Its over".

From now on she was going start doing things the way she wanted.

_**comment and review please. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_** I'm looking for a betta reader for this fic. If anyones interested please PM me. **

The following Monday, Hermione was the talk of the entire of school. Everyone was buzzing around about the huge fight between Slytherin's silver couple. First years would huddle around in tight circles and then mouth,"that's her" to their little friends. The older students simply waited until she walked past, and then processed to gossip in low, airy whispers.

The Weasley girl had even come up to her in the library to offer simple words of encouragement. "You're better off without the git". To which she smiled unsurely and nodded her head.

By her third class, the official rumor was that she'd been caught snogging Draco's older cousin, and former Hogwarts student Dimitri as revenge for him cheating the previous summer.

Hermione couldn't understand for the life of her why everyone was so concerned about her personal life. It shouldn't have been breaking news that she'd broken up with her boyfriend, there were much bigger; more important things going on in the world, such as her continuing her successful quest of avoiding Draco. She was doing fine until she realized her next class was exactly two paces away from Draco's. They would always meet up before class , and if Draco was in a really good mood he'd let her steal a few kisses. He was never keen on public displays of affection, but he'd humor her from time to time.

She flicked out her cognac curls and held her head up high haughtily when she noticed Blaise at the end of the hall leaning against the wall and smirking, it didn't take her long to realize that Draco would be right beside him. She spotted his blonde hair first, and frowned when she noticed he was chuckling at some joke his friends were telling, and looked... unaffected. Initially, after they'd broken up days ago, she thought that he would bombard her with owls, and if she wouldn't respond, a flurry of howlers. But to her shock, and dismay he hadn't made a single effort.

It was so unlike Draco to respect her wishes. Daphne had tried to convince her that Draco was simply just trying to get a reaction out of her, to which she decided to ignore him. At breakfast she'd expected him to glare at her when she chose to sit at the opposite end of the table besides Nott, but he simply conversed with Blaise and his croonies as if all was well, _and _in Hermione's usual seat a brunette,Ramona Bones had sat with a sense of entitlement.

Which _pissed _her off because she had told Draco several times earlier in the year that the slag had eyes for him. The school's female population certainly didn't waste any time preying on Malfoy's newly single status.

All in all, Hermione chose to rise above it. If Malfoy thought he was going to see a sad, lonely, and depressed Granger he was sadly mistaken. She made sure of it when she strolled past, completely ignoring him and his friends on her journey to class.

It took Malfoy a second to notice her presence, and before she stepped in front of her class his words stopped her.

"Granger".

Hermione stood with her back turned, debating on whether she should turn around or not. Against her better judgment she faced him. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her until there was only a gap in between them, and almost immediately he invaded her senses with his distinctive cologne, somewhere between mint, and fresh linen.

"What?" She asked tersely.

" Meet me on the grounds after class", Draco spoke with finality as if he already knew she would agree.

"Why?" Hermione demanded, she would not be making anything easier for him. That Hermione was gone.

"We need to talk".

"That's what we're doing", she snarked with sarcasm dripping from her voice, purposely trying to test his patience.

Draco's nostrils flared a bit but resisted the urge to say anything hateful, he was after all trying to get back into her good graces.

"Enough with this game, i've let you have your space. Meet me outside, either you come or you don't", Draco spoke seriously before turning away and walking into his class leaving her dumbfounded.

It was amazing, even broken up he was still giving her ultimatums.

She wanted to bark, " You're mad if you think i'll join you anywhere", but he was already gone, and she probably would go. She'd love to hear what _this _apology would sound like.

...

In her Muggles Studies class, she was used to sitting in the front of the class, taking notes, and working alone. But today, she was assigned to find a partner. All the students in class seemed to have linked together in a even 2 people per group, and she was left alone.

She raised her hand, expecting to feel the charms of her dragon bracelet but was surprised when she felt nothing. Hermione frowned, she'd had the bracelet so long it almost felt like a second layer of skin.

Professor Burbage stalked over to Hermione.

"I seem to be partner-less", she spoke happily, group projects made her anxious. The thought of her grade depending on someone else made her uneasy.

"Oh Dear", the rosy cheeked professor spoke looking over her parchment. " There must be a mistake, I have an even amount of students". The older woman looked frazzled until the door creaked open.

"Sorry i'm late professor, I had a meeting with Dumbledore", Harry Potter explained entering the class late. His black hair was messy as usual, and he looked as if he'd just sprinted a mile.

"Very well, just in time. Hermione will be your partner for the duration of class", Professor Burbage stated before tending to other students in class.

Harry took a seat beside the Slytherin while she began to take her books and parchment out of her bag and place them neatly before her. She made sure they were all asymmetrical before she began to open her book.

He smiled a little to himself, it seemed there were still things that hadn't changed about his friend.

"Hello Hermione", Harry smiled a little shrugging his backpack off.

"Potter", she greeted, finally looking up from the book. " Page 474".

After reading an article about Muggle electricity for a few moments Hermione spoke enthusiastically. "Muggles are so interesting".

Harry chuckled. " It's funny you'd say that".

"Why?" Hermione asked.

_Because, the Hermione I know was one._

_"_It's just surprising a pureblood like yourself would think that way", Harry quickly recovered. He'd spoken with Dumbledore earlier in the day to see if he had any clue about what was going on, but he seemed to be just as clueless as everyone else.

A smirk played across Hermione's full, pillow-soft lips. "Like I said before, _Harry _. You don't know me", she teased before flicking another page and taking down precise notes. Another couple moments passed before Hermione spoke, with her maple colored eyes still glued to the book.

"Stop staring", she stated causing Harry to flinch a little. He didn't know she had noticed, and he couldn't help it. She was so different her hair was a few shades brighter, and he hadn't noticed until then but her eyes were no longer hazel. They were a dark navy blue.

She was Slytherin, through and through. Harry shook the thought out of his head, she was behaving more and more like the old Hermione. He'd hard rumors that she'd even broken up with that slime Malfoy.

"I was just wondering...".

"Spit it out Potter", Hermione crossed her arms impatiently.

"Is it true you broke up with Malfoy?"

"Yes", Hermione sighed irritably She'd heard enough of the question for one day, everyone was just so nosy. "Would you like to know the reason why, also?"

"No", Harry defended. " I was just surprised, that's all", he mumbled turning to another page.

Hermione scoffed. " You're not the only one".

"Well, I won't say i'm disappointed. I can talk to you now without my life being threatened", He joked .

"Don't speak so soon", she remarked jutting her chin in the direction of one of Malfoy's friends sitting in the back ogling them. Harry noticed how close they were sitting and cautiously scooted back an inch or two.

Harry couldn't for the life of him understand what Hermione saw in Malfoy. He was controlling, rude, _and _had his friends stalking her every move.

"He's not very nice, is he?"

Hermione tucked a wave behind her diamond studded ear and thought for a second before smiling bitterly. " No, he isn't. But he's not all bad". She wanted to tell him, and everyone else who thought negatively of Malfoy that they were wrong about him. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, adored by his parents because they'd tried so many times before him, funny- even though his humor was on the darker side, and that he was compassionate. She'd cried to him so many nights in the past about not feeling good enough for her father, to which he simply listened and stroked her hair until she'd fallen asleep limp in his arms.

He wasn't a saint all the time, but nor was he a monster. He was full on intricate layers, layers only _she _was allowed to touch.

"Then why-".

"Why was I with him?" she interrupted, already knowing where the question would end. " Because he's real, in a world like ours everyone wears a mask. Even you, Potter. But Draco's real, he's _him, _ and he's never apologized for it", Hermione defended Malfoy, forgetting for a moment that she was still pissed with him.

Harry felt a twinge a envy catching a glimpse of fierce Hermione defending Draco, the same way she would've for him and Ron.

"I guess you're right", Harry agreed. Malfoy was a slimy git 100% of the time, but he was all she knew. He knew to even stand a chance at figuring this alternate place out he needed to become as close to her as Malfoy was.

"I usually am, page 488".

...

"You're late", Draco spoke when his saw the petite witch bounding towards him in slow- annoying- Hermione steps. He hated the way she walked, it'd take her 20 minutes to do a 5 minute walk. They met past the greenhouse where first years were having Herbology class.

" I almost didn't come", Hermione reminded him and crossed her arms over her chest forgetting how cold it was outside. She resisted the urge to shiver, because she knew Malfoy would offer his cloak, and the last thing she needed right now was him being sweet.

"And yet you're here", Malfoy smirked feeling his confidence restored. For a second, he actually thought she wasn't coming. He stepped closer to her wanting to feel her, but she shrugged his embrace away. Her resistance didn't deter his hands from slipping underneath her robe and stroking the smoothness of her flat stomach. She tried to wriggle free and push him off of her.

He, of course ignored her and hooked his thumbs underneath her chin and brought her lips to his. At first she allowed it because she'd missed him too, but when she felt him slip his tongue in her mouth, and press her small frame into his lower body. She wanted to shove him away, but his kisses were addictive. His hands were smoothing around the right places, making her feel delirious and weak. Once she stopped fighting Draco made the kisses more agressive and bit down on the skin on her neck eliciting a moan from her.

Draco smirked, thinking maybe they should break up more often. "Good girl", he whispered against her lips causing her to freeze for a second before promptly shoving him away until he teetered back a few paces.

"It's been two _long _days", Draco whined playfully tugging at the band of her pleated skirt. Taking her resistance as foreplay for a hot snogging session.

"You don't get it, everything's a joke to you. I'm-i'm a joke to you!" Hermione hissed feeling tears blotch her cheeks in the cold, brisk air.

Draco frowned. " If it's about the party I won't apologize, you were drunk. You shouldn't have provoked me like that", he remarked arrogantly.

Hermione hiccuped despite her tears. " _I _provoked _you _? Do you know how bloody ridiculous that sounds? You called me a slag in front of everyone! You embarrassed me, you practically dragged me out of the party. I still have the bruises to prove it", she barked moving past sadness to anger.

"Bruises?" Draco asked dumbfounded, disregarding everything else she'd said. He didn't think he'd put that much pressure on her, she was just so much smaller than him. He made a move to grab her wrist but she snatched it back.

" Don't worry, its no more bruised than my heart", Hermione's words sliced through the air and for the first time in a long time Draco Lucius Malfoy was speechless. He stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, and clenched his jaw looking down at the ground.

Hermione nodded pressing her teeth down into her bottom lip until there were moons and began walking in the opposite direction. After all this time he was still unable to apologize. The wind tousled his ice blonde hair and blushed his pale cheeks. She walked away wondering how something so beautiful could be so bad for her.

"Granger", he called after her.

But this time, she didn't turn around.

_**Comment & Review and i'll love you forever. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione felt betrayed, and literally blinded by her tears. She'd refused to let them fall down her cheeks, so they remained tucked in the corner of her eyes like little diamonds, causing her eyes to swell and redden sequentially blurring her vision as she made her way back inside the castle. Luckily, class was in session and there were no students in the hallway to see the fall of Slytherin's princess.

She'd made sure to remain devoid of emotion, and always have on a great game face. In all her time at Hogwarts she'd never once spontaneously burst into tears, or raised her voice during an argument. She was the calm serene one who calculated every move and thought a few blocks ahead of everyone. But here she was, red-eyed and hugging a thick Runes book to her chest wandering the halls aimlessly.

It wasn't until she collided into a body did she look up, the oafish figure stumbled back in goofy movements before she got a flash of bright red hair. She instantly knew it was a Weasley.

Ron Weasley to be exact.

"Err, sorry there mate", He apologized haphazardly fumbling to bend down and pick up Hermione's book and his bookbag, and became frazzled when he accidentally stole a glance at the Slytherin's legs. They were long, olive, and shapely for her to be such a petite witch. He gulped awkwardly standing to his full height handing her books and shrugging his backpack on all in one swift movement.

"Thank you", Hermione responded nodding her head absently not sparing him eye contact and made a move to leave but his voice had stopped her.

Ron had caught a glimpse of her reddened nose, and blood-shot eyes that stood out terribly on her attractive features.

"Erm...I don't- I don't mean to pry is everything alright? You seem...a bit... upset", Ron winced out every word squinting as if he thought she would spontaneously snap out and hex him down the hall.

"Fine, thank you", Hermione remarked with a bit of attitude in her tone expecting him to leave her alone, but he stayed put blocking her passage way.

Ron didn't know why he was being so persistent, he chalked it to his mother badgering into him that a "proper man should never let a woman leave upset".

"You don't seem fine...", he spoke awkwardly and flicked his choppy red hair out of his face. It reached his shoulders, he needed a haircut Hermione noticed as an after thought.

"Why do you care?" she hissed lowly, and then raised her voice an octave. " Why does anyone care?

Ron remained calm, unaffected by her harsh tone . " If it's your git of a boyfriend that made you upset, I hate him a bloody lot more now".

Hermione felt her lip curl in interest at Weasley's awkwardness. She gave him a small smile, what was it with him and Potter? Why did they all of a sudden become interested in her well-being. Aside from a few classes here and there, they barely even in knew her. Her rational mind just assumed they were blissfully warm Gryffindors who wanted to help every damsel in distress.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore", she said holding their eye contact a moment longer, and immediately felt him flush and look down uncomfortable. He was so utterly sweet. If she had to take a guess, she would say he was the exact opposite of Draco. And it was refreshing. There wasn't a cloud of darkness or ulterior motives looming around his thoughts, he seemed innocent, and unaffected.

The fact that he still had a childlike smile said it all.

She never gave Weasley much thought, besides of course him being Harry's sidekick, and Draco's rival at every Quidditch match.

"Good for you", Ron nodded unsure of what to say next. His throat was getting drier by the second, and his palms were slick with sweat. Every boy at Hogwarts with vision knew that Hermione Granger was a stunner. Her features weren't in your face, but they were so subtle and feminine it was hard not to notice. Her lips were full and inviting, and her dark blue orbs looked like they were holding mischievous secrets. But, just as everyone knew she was attractive, everyone also knew she belonged to Malfoy.

"Well, you seemed to be in a rush before. I don't want to disturb you", Hermione reminded when she saw the conversation going nowhere.

Ron nodded and moved out of her way, he almost turned to leave but stopped himself at the last moment.

"I was about to meet Harry in the library, you can come if you want?"

Hermione considered this for a second. In the passing periods until her next class she would usually occupy her time with Draco, but since they were no longer on speaking terms she didn't see the harm.

"Okay", Hermione simply agreed offering a small nod. She fell into step besides the red-head who seemed surprised by her answer.

"You're not how I envisioned you to be", he admitted, but pleasantly surprised.

...

Draco listened with gritted teeth as Crabbe and Goyle relayed back to him the happenings of his pretty little witch. He'd tried to have Pansy and Daphne coax her into meeting up with him to actually _talk _this time, but a whole day had passed and gone and she was still going strong with ignoring him.

"She was with the Weasley blood traitor yesterday, and then later on with Harry", Crabbe relayed and Goyle nodded affirmative.

Malfoy remained seated in the green chaise in the Slytherin common room and didn't say a word. He nodded, signaling that their presence was no longer needed.

"Tsk, tsk", Blaise remarked sitting on the arm of the couch by the fire. " If I didn't know any better I would say Granger's trying her very hardest to spite you".

There was a teasing edge to his voice that quickly evaporated when Draco cut his eye blue eyes on the handsome brunette.

"If I'd wanted your opinion Zabini, I would have asked for it".

Blaise shrugged. " I'm just saying mate, quim is quim. You have the pick of the litter, and you only lust after Granger", he spoke as if he couldn't believe. He was the second most sought after guy in Slytherin and he didn't see himself ever just settling for _one _, especially not a loud mouth like Granger. Her annoying bickering and bantering would certainly start off foreplay though, he thought wryly.

"Because she's mine, and as I said before your opinion was never needed". Draco knew well enough to know that Blaise, and either one of his peers would break their wands to get with Hermione. He always caught the envious glances, part of his allure was that he had what everyone wanted. Which was why he become so possessive of her. There were no take backs, she belonged to him, and he intended to keep it that way.

He didn't just choose someone random. Granger was bred for him. She was bewitchingly beautiful, cunning, intelligent, and also happened to be the product of a line of strong pureblooded witches and wizards. But besides that, she fit him. It amazed him sometimes when he held her it felt like her body was made for him.

In some ways, he'd become addicted to her. He hadn't been kidding the day before when he said tha

Blaise remained silent and shrugged. " Just food for thought mate".

Draco glanced down at his pocket watch, it was almost time begin his plot to get Hermione back.

...

Hermione rolled her neck back and forth trying to work out the kinks in the prefects bathroom already feeling the relaxing steam frizz up her hair. She softly kicked off her bathroom shoes and neatly folded her clothes into tight pile before submerging herself in the pinkish, soapy water in the pool sized tub, almost immediately feeling her tense muscles relax.

Being a prefect was stressful for a fifth year such as herself, but the steamy private baths alone almost made it all worth it.

Starting to become comfortable Hermione let her eyes flutter closed while her body gently floated against the tide. She was just about to sneak off into a quick doze when she heard the sound of the door open.

Her eye's immediately snapped open at the intrusion, she snapped her gaze ready to shriek in panic and embarrassment but stopped midway when she realized it was Draco.

She slapped her hand against the water as if that would shy him away, but his tall frame continued to advance deeper inside. He acted as if he didn't hear her and continued to undress until he was stripped down to his swimming trunks.

Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits at the infuriating blond. How dare he trap her? And how did he even know she'd be here? Then she remembered they used to spend every Tuesday night in the prefects bathroom after she'd sneak him in.

"How'd you get in here?" she barked angrily.

"You gave me the password love", Malfoy casually remarked slowly lowering himself inside the warm water.

"You no longer have the right, I want you to leave. _Now. _Merlin, you're mad ", Hermione gasped in disbelief at his brash behavior. She refused to be alone with him, so he forced her when she was most vulnerable? It was Draco, she shouldn't have been surprised. It was almost frightening how relentless he could be at times.

"Look i'm not proud of my tactics, but here we are", Draco smirked a little when he noticed her cheeks tint pink the closer he floated toward her. Hermione backed further around the border of the pool tub refusing to let him get close to her. She only said a silent prayer that she decided to wear her one piece bathing suit instead of going nude.

"What part of leave don't you understand? I'm allowed to be upset with you", Hermione remarked splashing the water in Draco's face to purposely anger him.

Draco sputtered water out and wiped at his eyes but didn't seem the least bit deterred. He moved toward her until they were inches apart and placed his hands on either side of her head just in case she decided to run away again.

"I miss you", He whispered moving to kiss her lips, but she turned her head and he wounded up kissing her cheek. Hermione kicked through the water and tried to shove him off, but the water was working towards his advantage.

"Get off of me! I'll scream for help, I swear I will", Hermione screamed hysterically. She didn't need to be around him right now, the more distance she put in between them the less likely she was to succumb to his advances.

"If you really wanted me to leave, you would've screamed a long time ago", Malfoy reminded matter-of-factly.

And when she didn't respond right away Draco seized the opportunity crashing his lips down to hers and pulling her into a deep feverish kiss while their tongues fought for dominance.

She struggled against him and finally managed to push him, but he snatched her by the waist with the same force. "I hate you".

Still resistant Draco snatched her arm and kissed her inner wrist and made eye contact with her, shushing her completely.

" Don't fight me".

Hermione's small body nearly slipped underneath the water at his words so she hiked herself up wrapping her legs around Malfoy's waist for support. His hands dropped from the border of the tub and lazily roamed around Hermione's body trying to tear at her swim suit.

She moaned rolling her neck to give him better access to trail his lips until he focused on on pushing her swim suit to the side, without warning he plunged inside of her causing her to shudder out of pleasure and disgust with herself. He didn't even ask, she thought somberly. _He never asks. _

A nagging part of her wondered what it would be like to be with someone nice, someone like Ron. Who asked about her day, her life goals, and would probably ask before he ever tried to kiss her. Ron would probably treat her like delicate rose, he'd be sweet and gentle with her.

Hermione kept this in mind while Draco rough strokes made her clunk her head a little harder every time. One thing was for certain, she'd have a headache and heartache later.

Draco bit his bottom lip missing how soft and warm she was, being with her like that again after so long felt intensified, he knew he was usually well quipped with even movements but tonight they fast and sporadic with no sort of control . It'd been a couple of days, and he knew he was about to disgrace himself. But he was only sixteen, he figured he had plenty of time to make it better for her later.

He was aiming to please himself, as usual.

She hated him so much sometimes.

...

Hermione stood with her long damp hair drooped around her shoulders, while she hugged the fluffy white towel around her feeling empty. It seemed every time she was with Draco he took a little something more from her.

She watched absently as he re-dressed in his quidditch practice uniform with an extra pep to his step. Their little "talk" had went better than he had initially planned. He felt more relieved than he had in the last few days, finally things were back on track. He looked smug.

Draco leaned forward to kiss her, but she remained stoic staring out into the soapy filled water that had gotten on the tile floor from their footsteps.

"I'll owl you later, it'll be better for you next time I assure you", Draco teased taking hold of her waist feeling light, and playful. She'd put him in such a good mood, he was feeling uncharacteristically chipper.

"Next time? " Hermione placed her hands on top of Draco's and slid them away from her body. "You don't get it, do you? I'm a masochist. This changes absolutely_ nothing_. It just proves how _weak_ and stupid I am when it comes to you", she choke back, realizing how true it was when she said it aloud. She'd become one the girls she used to pity.

"Well for fuck's sake Granger, i'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Malfoy barked not sounding the least bit remorseful , He was tired of trying to play the passive role. They could never just be happy, sometimes he wish he could cast a permanent Silencio charm on her so he'd never have to hear her victimized whines ever again.

It was always " you hurt me Draco" or " you're so mean " or his personal favorite " you only care about yourself".

Nothing about him had changed, absolutely nothing. _She _was the one who changed, there was something different about her. Malfoy thought he should have been the one upset and demanding to hear an apology .

"Don't pacify me with what you think I want to hear, i'm better than that", Hermione hissed so passionately a vein protruded on the side of her neck. She was dwarfed by his statuesque build but refused to let his height dictate her position in the argument.

"Are you?" Draco quipped sarcastically. " Whoring yourself after Potter and that blood traitor" He spat in disgust curling his lip at her in contempt.

Hermione's face felt hot, and the undeniable burn of fresh tears she wouldn't allow to fall- at least in front of him.

"First slag and now whore? What a colorful vocabulary you have. Maybe i'll share my expertise with Zabini tonight, maybe Nott, or better yet", Hermione spoke pulling a devilish smirk. " Maybe even Weasley ".

Reflexively Draco lost all train of thought and forcefully shoved her body against the wall ignoring the whimper escaping the witch's mouth.

"Do _not _test me, I won't stand for your games any longer", Malfoy hissed narrowing his silver eyes holding a firm grip on the front of her towel and around her face whenever she tried to snap her face away from him.

"Do you understand?"

Hermione kept her jaw clenched refusing to meet his gaze.

"Hermione", Malfoy spoke causing goosebumps to dot around her neck. He'd only called her by her name once, and that was when they were riding his broom and she'd accidentally slipped off a few feet below dislocating her shoulder.

They finally met each others gaze. Navy blue connecting with serpent silver.

"You're different" Draco accused releasing her face leaving a faint red mark on her sensitive skin as if he no longer recognized her.

"Is it because of Potter and Weasley ?" He accused anger etching across his otherwise flawless features.

"It's because I deserve better", she responded turning her head to avoid his gaze. " I think you should go".

She expected him to try to lengthen the argument, but to her surprise he released his hold of her and disappeared with a simple click of a door opening and closing.

_**Please Comment and Review. Love you the most. **_


End file.
